Destins Croisés
by Naa-san
Summary: Lorsque Mikan croise pour la première fois ce regard de braise, diverses images l'assaillent... Tourmentée, elle essaye de lutter contre les sentiments qu'il fait naître en elle. Mais l'attraction est telle qu'elle ne peut l'éviter continuellement. ONE-SHOT


**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voici un premier écrit sur les personnages de _Gakuen Alice_ dont l'idée de base m'est venue il y a longtemps en visionnant le clip vidéo de _Love Story_ , une chanson de Taylor Swift. Merci à ma petite soeur qui a fait office de bêta-lectrice sur ce texte. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de _Gakuen Alice_ appartiennent à la mangaka Tachibana Iguchi.

* * *

 _ **Destins Croisés**_

* * *

 _Parée d'une robe de bal, ce qu'il y avait de plus éblouissant pour l'époque du XVIIIème siècle, je m'avançai dans la foule saluant des visages à peine distinguables. Alors qu'un gentilhomme vint me proposer une coupe de liqueur de Yuzu et quelque amuse-bouche, une dame bien en chair s'approcha pour me faire la conversation. Elle me complimenta sur ma tenue puis me chuchota à l'oreille, sur le ton de la confidence, que je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma défunte mère, « une femme merveilleuse ! » n'oublia-t-elle pas de souligner. Mal à l'aise, je lui souris et m'excusai avant de m'éclipser vers le balcon. Il était courant qu'on me comparât à elle. Indéniablement, cela me flattait. La reine était en tout point une figure de beauté et de générosité que notre peuple idolâtrait encore à ce jour. Mais la douleur de ne pas l'avoir connue remontait à la surface chaque fois qu'on évoquait son souvenir. Aussi, dans ce genre de réception où j'étais loin de passer inaperçue, je préférais m'isoler un moment afin de canaliser mes émotions._

 _La vue qu'offrait la terrasse était splendide. Un jardin typiquement japonais s'étendait à perte de vue devant les baies vitrées du château. Alors que je m'accoudai à la balustrade, la brise fraiche me caressa le visage, faisant presque rosir mes joues. J'entendis l'orchestre donner le ton et très vite, les premières notes de musique retentirent à mes oreilles. J'entonnai la douce mélodie quand quelqu'un me tira de mes songes._

 _\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse... Princesse ?_

 _Surprise, je me retournai pour découvrir deux pupilles rougeoyantes me scruter. Comparables à des flammes dansantes, elles étaient captivantes. Force était de constater que ce regard m'avait saisie, mon corps ne répondant soudainement plus. J'observais alors, impuissante, ce feu envahir mon être. Ces yeux foudroyants me scindaient intérieurement. J'avais comme l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Personne ne m'avait fait cet effet-là jusqu'alors. La politesse de répondre me parut subitement dérisoire tout comme le temps passé à contempler son regard._

 _Soudain, je le sentis poser une main sur ma taille tandis que l'autre captura la mienne pour valser au gré des notes. Je ne pouvais me détacher de lui._

 _Dans le milieu au sein duquel j'évoluais depuis ma naissance, il était inconvenant de fixer incessamment une personne tout comme il était inconvenant de danser aussi proche du sexe opposé. Mais ce soir qu'importe les règles, je découvrais quelque chose de nouveau et j'avais envie que cela durât une éternité. La mélodie mourra cependant dans le brouhaha des convives et la magie fut brisée._

 _\- Puis-je connaître votre nom ? hasardai-je_

 _Le garçon s'approcha davantage et je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il me répondit simplement :_

 _\- Appelez-moi Roméo... Princesse._

 _La chaleur envahissant mon visage, je fermai mes paupières une seconde. Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, il avait disparu._

Disparu était plutôt un euphémisme... Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, au XXIème siècle, une nuisette sur le dos.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant il devenait régulier ces dernières semaines. Pourquoi faisais-je donc une fixette sur ces rubis ? Hotaru m'avait bien expliqué que l'onirisme pouvait retranscrire nos désirs, nos rêves ou nos souvenirs les plus enfouis. Sincèrement, avec toute ma bonne volonté, je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Un présage d'incendie peut-être ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que j'étais capable de lire l'avenir. Et auquel cas, je préférerais autant prédire des évènements plus agréables. Or, je n'étais qu'une simple lycéenne à l'approche de son examen final, rien de bien exceptionnel. Mikan Sakura était mon nom et depuis mes dix-sept petites années d'existence, je vivais dans une ancienne maison de maître avec mes parents. Oui, ma mère était toujours en vie. Allez savoir pourquoi dans ce rêve, qui habitait mes nuits depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, elle était décédée. Quand j'y pensais, c'était presque lugubre... J'évoluais dans un monde assez aisé, mes parents travaillant tous les deux au sein d'une société de grande renommée. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelait une élève brillante, non, cette étiquette était plutôt réservée à ma meilleure amie, Hotaru Imai. Cependant, j'avais des notes correctes, obtenant la moyenne à chaque trimestre. Une véritable fierté pour moi qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'école. Ceci dit, je me défendais bien dans une matière en particulier : la littérature. Les romans que je dévorais étaient peut-être la cause de mes rêves de princesse. Pour tout vous dire, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je lisais trop d'histoires d'amour. Cela me faisait rêver, le sens de ces mots n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant. J'avais besoin de cette évasion, de cette quête du bonheur. Autant vous dire que dans ma réalité, l'amour n'avait jamais frappé à ma porte. Il y avait bien eu Luca avec qui j'étais sortie deux ans auparavant. Une relation soldée par un échec. Aussi adorable était-il, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Un simple constat qui me poussa à mettre un terme à notre histoire au bout de deux semaines. Autant dire que ma vie sentimentale ne se résumait à rien (ou presque). C'était sûrement à cause de cela que je rêvais d'intimité avec un garçon.

 **oOoOoOo**

La cloche du lycée sonna pile au moment où j'entrais dans ma classe.

\- Une seconde de plus et tu étais virée de cours, m'annonça nonchalamment une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Hotaru ! me plaignis-je grossièrement. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un petit peu ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une habitude de te voir en retenue pour tes retards, ajouta-t-elle une lueur espiègle dans son regard améthyste.

Cette pique eut pour effet de me renfrogner davantage. Ma meilleure amie avait raison, la ponctualité ne faisait pas partie de mon quotidien. Seulement, jamais je ne l'avouerais. Voilà pourquoi, je croisai les bras et lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse.

\- Hey ! La Clémentine ! Bouge de là, tu barres le passage, lança une voix mielleuse derrière moi.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ma chère Sumire, répondis-je tout sourire.

Elle arqua un sourcil puis soupira d'exaspération.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai que tes fesses sont si grosses que tu as besoin de toute la place jusqu'à ton pupitre, ironisa alors Hotaru.

\- Pff ! Vous êtes pathétiques toutes les deux... répliqua-t-elle furibonde, les joues rosées.

\- Pas autant que toi, Miss Bouclettes, émit à demi-mots mon amie en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Avoir de la répartie constituait l'une des qualités que j'admirais le plus chez Hotaru. Cette dernière était en tout point un modèle de force féminine. Belle, elle le savait car elle en jouait beaucoup. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était l'argent ! Elle chassait toute opportunité, tout potin pouvant lui rapporter. J'étais même parfois victime de ses combines ! Combien de fois avait-elle vendu des photos de moi en maillot de bain, prises à mon insu dans ma piscine privée ? Un jour, ma mère avait cru bon de lui montrer des photos de moi, bébé. Inutile de vous dire que certains clichés s'étaient vendus le lendemain au lycée à prix d'or... Je me fâchais souvent quand ça arrivait mais Hotaru réussissait toujours à m'amadouer en me montrant le bon côté des choses. Elle me précisait que s'il y avait des acheteurs cela signifiait que j'avais des admirateurs et que parmi-eux se trouvait certainement mon âme-soeur. J'étais plutôt sceptique quant à son explication mais finalement cela me faisait rire.

Un raclement de gorge me tira soudainement de mes pensées...

\- Mademoiselle Sakura, je vous prierai de regagner immédiatement votre place, m'intima mon professeur en tapotant la paume de sa main d'une vieille règle en bois.

\- Excusez-moi, Jinno-Sensei ! m'empressai-je de répondre quelque peu effrayée.

Jinno-Sensei représentait la figure-même de l'autorité avec son imposante taille, ses lunettes carrées et sa « baguette » – comme on l'appelait – d'où l'on s'imaginait des éclairs s'en échapper lorsqu'il était en colère. De plus, c'était notre professeur de mathématiques, autrement dit : nous n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre. Cet homme était accoutumé aux anciennes méthodes d'enseignement, il était donc impératif de bien se tenir dans son cours sous peine de représailles. Oh, il lui était interdit de martyriser ses élèves physiquement mais, tout était dans le mental. Ce fut donc la démarche aussi droite que possible et sans bougonner que je m'assis à mon bureau.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que je planchais sur cet exercice ayant pour sujet les équations différentielles, du chinois pour ma part. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un pût m'aider dans ce bordel monstre où se mêlaient chiffres et inconnues. Hélas, étant donnée ma tendance à bavarder avec mes voisins, Jinno-Sensei avait pris soin de m'assigner à un pupitre au fond de la classe avec pour seule camarade, une chaise vide. Dans de tels moments, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir la langue trop pendue... Et comme pour m'assener le coup de grâce, mon charmant professeur m'invita à venir au tableau, corriger ce charabia. Oui, j'allais encore me ridiculiser... La main tremblante, je saisis la craie qu'il me tendait et commença à retranscrire l'équation. J'espérais inconsciemment que quelqu'un me vînt en aide, une simple alarme d'incendie me suffisait. Non, je n'exagérais pas, ce type était vraiment sadique quand il s'y mettait. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche et lui expliquer que je n'avais pas compris l'exercice, on frappa à la porte. Agacé qu'on interrompît ainsi sa classe, Jinno-Sensei ouvrit le battant sur son collègue, Narumi.

\- Salut Jin-Jin ! Je t'amène le nouvel élève de la Terminale B, annonça-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire face à ces mots. Les deux professeurs étaient en tout point opposés. Narumi-Sensei, de nature joviale, préférait l'interaction avec ses élèves au sein de son cours. Il enseignait la littérature mais également la philosophie. Le théâtre étant l'une de ses passions, il était aussi garant du club en question dont je faisais partie. Chaque année, nous reproduisions une pièce durant le spectacle de fin d'année, destinée à montrer aux autres élèves notre travail en espérant en conquérir quelques-uns pour l'année suivante. Sortant de mes contemplations, j'eus à peine le temps d'observer Jinno-Sensei se raidir face aux dires de son collègue que j'entrai en contact avec deux pupilles couleur sang. Mon cœur en rata un battement et j'eus l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme, plutôt grand. Sur sa peau, la chemise de notre uniforme laissait percevoir une ossature que je devinais impressionnante. Il était divinement beau, son teint pâle contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux ébène en bataille et surtout, avec ses yeux rougeoyants. Les mêmes qui hantaient mes rêves depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le charme fut rompu lorsque mon professeur claqua la porte sur un Narumi qui tentait apparemment de s'expliquer. Je craignais fort de devoir subir la colère qui émanait de Jinno-Sensei.

\- Bien, annonça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse faisant taire les murmures qui s'étaient élevés suite à la nouvelle. Je vous présente Monsieur Natsume Hyuuga, il vient de nous rejoindre pour le reste de l'année. Bien que ce soit le rôle du professeur principal, continua-t-il en accentuant notamment sur le dernier mot, je demande aux délégués de votre classe de s'arranger pour qu'il sache où vous en êtes au niveau du programme et qu'il rattrape son éventuel retard. Enfin, il en va de soit de bien l'accueillir, termina-t-il nous scrutant tous.

\- Jinno-Sensei ! appela Sumire, surexcitée.

\- Mademoiselle Shôda, une question sur l'exercice peut-être ?

Comment vous dire ? J'avais rarement vu le maître de mathématiques aussi effrayant –et pourtant ça n'avait pas été faute de le mettre en colère. Narumi-Sensei y était allé fort ce coup-ci. En délaissant ainsi ses propres responsabilités, il venait de perturber le cours le mieux mené de cet établissement.

\- Non monsieur, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal.

\- Où en étions-nous alors ? Mademoiselle Sakura, qu'attendez-vous pour nous montrer la suite ? déclara-t-il, irrité.

Perdue, je cherchais un quelconque réconfort. Hotaru fut alors toute trouvée ! Peut-être m'aiderait-elle à venir à bout de cet exercice ? Je lui lançai donc un SOS muet qu'elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre... Je fulminai intérieurement, elle me laissait tomber !

\- S'cusez-moi M'sieur mais je m'assois où au juste ?

Bien évidemment, ce Natsume n'avait toujours pas de place attitrée. Jinno-Sensei se contenta de répondre aussi calmement qu'il lui était possible :

\- Au fond de la classe.

Autrement dit, à côté de moi. La démarche nonchalante, il traversa la pièce non sans m'adresser un sourire en coin. Je le regardai s'installer sur ma chaise voisine, une sensation étrange surgissant alors.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Hotaru ! la hélai-je, fondant sur elle. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour l'exercice de math ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris, lui avouai-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Débrouille-toi toute seule ! Ou alors... tu me payes en retour, annonça-t-elle très sérieuse.

\- Un diner à Central Town, ça te va ? proposai-je désespérément.

\- Vendu ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! annonça mon amie en m'offrant un léger sourire.

En fait, le gong avait fini par me sauver. Quand Jinno-Sensei s'était de nouveau concentré sur ma petite personne, la cloche avait retenti, me laissant alors libre de cette corvée d'exercice. Seulement, j'avais ensuite réalisé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et que tôt ou tard, mon professeur allait revenir à la charge. Alors, j'avais demandé à Hotaru de m'aider pour m'éviter tout ridicule, surtout maintenant que ce Natsume était dans la classe. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Mikan, ressaisis-toi. Si tu voulais comprendre cet exercice c'était avant tout pour avoir la moyenne au prochain examen. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Cet Hyuuga ne m'intimidait pas.

\- Hotaru ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir tout de suite le nouveau ? questionna notre délégué de classe à son binôme.

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil à mon voisin de table. Elle soupira de mauvaise grâce :

\- Je préfère attendre, vu le troupeau de dindes qui se presse jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Inchô gêné.

En effet, Hotaru n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Une horde de filles s'était précipitée vers Natsume, en jacassant mille et une choses. Bien évidemment, j'entendis Sumire, la voix plus haut-perchée que les autres, lui proposer de lui faire visiter le lycée et même la ville ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

 **oOoOoOo**

Après la pause, on enchaîna sur l'Histoire et la géographie. Personnellement, je trouvais cette matière quelque peu ennuyante tout comme la plupart de mes camarades. De plus, Nodachi-Sensei, malgré son joli minois, était un professeur qui ne savait pas tellement captiver ses auditeurs. Rares étaient les fois où je ne m'endormais pas dans ce cours. Pour ma défense, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! La voix de cet homme avait des pouvoirs soporifiques. Et puis, l'histoire des rois et empereurs du pays intéressait réellement quelqu'un ? Honnêtement, c'était toujours la même rengaine : des querelles, des guerres, des trahisons et j'en passe. En somme, cela amenait toujours à de la violence. Bon, je devais aussi avouer que ma mémoire n'était pas constituée pour retenir autant de dates d'un seul coup. C'était aussi à cause de ça que je n'aimais pas beaucoup le cours de Noda-Sensei. Une petite variante de son nom qui le pourchassait depuis des années, d'après nos aînés.

\- Nous allons commencer à étudier un nouveau chapitre du programme. La famille Kinamoto sera au centre du sujet. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous rafraîchir la mémoire en nous énonçant ce qu'il sait sur cette célèbre famille ? énonça Nodachi-Sensei d'une voix rêveuse.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent à travers l'assemblée. Ce qui eut pour effet de dessiner un franc sourire sur le visage angélique de notre professeur. Il avait su attirer notre attention pour une fois. Mais rien n'était plus logique étant donné le sujet qu'il avait abordé.

Si cette famille royale était si populaire, c'était avant tout grâce à l'histoire d'amour impossible de la princesse Haruka. Une histoire digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare. Nombreuses étaient les jeunes japonaises qui avaient un jour espérées vivre une idylle pareille.

Et si vous me laissiez conter cette histoire ? Haruka Kinamoto avait trouvé le véritable grand amour en la personne d'un duc, malheureusement déchu de son titre des années avant sa naissance. Sa famille avait un jour trahi la couronne du Japon, ce qui leur avait coûté leur honneur ainsi que plusieurs privilèges. Ces deux êtres aux destins opposés ont fini par se rencontrer. Et l'inévitable arriva alors, la princesse et le duc tombèrent amoureux. Mais leur union était mal vue par le roi, père de la princesse Haruka. Il souhaitait un bon gendre pour sa fille unique, quelqu'un qui saurait l'épauler lorsque la couronne lui reviendrait de droit. Des qualités qu'il disait inexistantes chez ce malotru. Afin de contrecarrer cet obstacle, il finit par envoyer le duc au front où il mourra quelques semaines plus tard. Inconsolable, la princesse se donna la mort en se poignardant le cœur d'une lame empoisonnée. D'après la légende, une lettre fut par la suite découverte à côté du corps gisant.

 _« Père, en me séparant de Kentarō, tu as signé ma propre perte. Pardonne-moi. Mais je suis incapable de passer le reste de ma vie aux côtés d'un homme pour lequel je n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Toi, mieux que quiconque, aurait dû le comprendre après ce qui est arrivé à Maman. Sache que jamais tu ne pourras m'éloigner de mon Amour. Nous sommes liés et qu'importe le temps, je le retrouverai. »_

Ce fut à peu près les mêmes mots qu'employa Nonoko pour nous remémorer cette triste histoire. Perdue dans mes songes, j'entendis à peine mon nouveau voisin m'interpeler.

\- Oh ?! La sourde ?

\- Huh ? lui adressai-je, surprise.

Voilà que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec cet apollon. Il était si près que je pouvais analyser chaque parcelle de son visage. Quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux écarlates, insondables. Entre ces deux rubis se dessinait un nez aquilin qui était dangereusement proche du mien... Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais Natsume avait les oreilles percées. Un anneau ornait celle de gauche tandis que l'autre était parée d'un piercing au niveau du cartilage. J'humais un parfum boisé lorsque ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour me dire d'un ton neutre :

\- Tu baves.

J'écarquillai les yeux sur ces paroles.

\- Pardon ? lâchai-je, incrédule.

\- Parce qu'en plus d'être sourde, t'es une idiote. Tu-ba-ves, me répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, l'air quelque peu exaspéré.

Suivant son regard, je retirai d'entre mes lèvres le crayon que j'avais mâchouillé. Un filet de ma salive y pendait. Bon sang ! J'avais bavé alors que je ne m'étais même pas endormie et devant ce garçon, en plus ! La honte... Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de Jin-Jin – comme dirait Narumi-Sensei – pour me ridiculiser. Les joues en feu, je détournai les yeux et me cachai derrière ma longue chevelure caramel.

\- Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze, nous ordonna Noda-sensei.

\- Eh le crapaud ? Tu pourrais partager ton bouquin le temps que le bahut m'en trouve un ?

« Le crapaud » ? Mikan, je crois que tu es cataloguée à vie...

\- Bien-sûr, répondis-je aussi calme que possible.

Je glissai alors le livre au milieu de la table et ajoutai d'une petite voix :

\- Je m'appelle Mikan.

Un regard en biais et un sourire en coin furent sa seule réponse.

 **oOoOoOo**

Assises à notre table préférée du salon de thé de Central Town, j'écoutais attentivement les explications de ma meilleure amie concernant ce fichu problème de mathématiques. Tout en m'appliquant à prendre des notes, je sirotais mon milkshake d'un air concentré. Ainsi dans ma petite bulle, je sursautai quand on nous interrompit.

\- Salut les filles ! annonça une voix masculine que je connaissais bien.

\- Tiens ! Tu es sorti de ta campagne, beau blond ? le taquina Hotaru.

\- Ahah ! Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que je me mette à la civilisation, répondit-il à sa répartie.

\- Tu fais bien, Central Town est génial pour commencer ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Luca, oui le garçon que j'avais mentionné plus haut, venait de la campagne et adorait la nature et les animaux, d'où les moqueries d'Hotaru.

\- Chut. Je travaille ! intervins-je alors l'air sévère.

Je vis mes amis échanger un regard puis rire de bon cœur à ma réplique. Il fallait croire que les mots « travailler » et « Mikan » ne faisaient pas bon ménage... Je savais bien que je n'étais pas la meilleure des lumières qu'il eût été donnée de voir m'enfin bon... Ce n'était pas sympa de leur part.

\- Désolé Mikan. C'est juste que... commença Luca d'un air gêné.

\- Qu'on n'est pas habitué à t'entendre dire ça, termina ma meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes nuls ! grimaçai-je alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais concédé à pousser mes affaires pour faire de la place à Luca en échange d'un autre milkshake. Ces moments de quiétude hors du lycée étaient courants pour nous trois puisque Luca et moi, malgré notre échec sentimental, étions restés de bons amis.

\- Dites les filles, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un nouveau chez vous ?

\- Rien ne t'échappe mon cher Luca ! lui répondit Hotaru avec un clin d'œil. Tu vas avoir de la concurrence... N'est-ce pas Mikan ? me demanda-t-elle, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce sous-entendu déguisé ?! Je déglutis et tout en tournoyant la paille dans mon verre, j'expliquai gênée :

\- Ce que je veux dire Hotaru, c'est que le nouveau a l'air de beaucoup plaire aux filles...

J'entendis ma meilleure amie se racler la gorge. Il fallait toujours qu'elle me mît devant le fait accompli à mon plus grand désarroi. Mais dans ce genre de situation, avec Luca à nos côtés, c'était petit. Aussi, je lui fis de grands yeux afin qu'elle ne franchît pas la limite en sa présence.

\- Je vois, sourit Luca. Et il doit plaire en particulier à Sumire...

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Elle crie à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle a mis une option sur lui la première ? railla ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est presque ça ! Disons qu'elle organise une fête en son honneur vendredi.

\- Rien que ça ? Elle ne perd pas de temps, la Miss Bouclettes ! commenta alors Hotaru.

Sumire Shôda était l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Née au sein d'une famille comptant parmi les plus influentes de la ville, elle était connue de tous. Ses boucles brunes si caractéristiques, son teint pâle et ses prunelles en amande en faisaient tourner plus d'un ! Et lorsqu'elle avait un garçon dans sa ligne mire, mieux valait lui laisser le champ libre au risque de lourdes conséquences. Quand elle sut que j'avais laissé tomber Luca, elle fut folle de rage. Et pour cause, je reçus une belle claque au sens propre du terme, à ce moment-là. Elle m'avait traité de cruche, d'idiote et j'en passais... Puis, avait beuglé dans les toilettes des filles que maintenant que j'avais laissé passer ma chance, Luca allait lui appartenir. La pauvre Sumire n'avait encore point réussi à l'attirer dans son lit et c'était sûr, elle m'en voulait pour ça. Malgré notre rupture, Luca et moi étions restés bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient. Autant vous dire qu'avec tout ça, je n'étais pas la bienvenue chez elle. Quant à Hotaru, sa réputation de paparazzi justifiait l'animosité que lui portait Miss Bouclettes. Autrement dit, la fête allait se dérouler sans nous.

\- Luca. Tu vas t'arranger pour qu'on soit à cette soirée, déclara Hotaru l'air grave.

Bien-sûr, il fallait qu'elle s'en mêlât...

\- Ce sera sans moi, annonçai-je tout bas.

C'est alors que je sentis les prunelles améthyste de ma meilleure amie me foudroyer de part entière. Aussi, je me recroquevillai sur mon fauteuil.

\- Hotaru... S'il te plait... Je le sens pas, bégayai-je en guise d'excuse.

Je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de fille calme et posée qui refusait de s'amuser. Bien au contraire, j'avais plutôt pour habitude d'être la première à entraîner les autres dans ce genre de situation. Seulement, le facteur Sumire associé au regard perçant qui hantait mes rêves depuis des jours me donnaient déjà la migraine à l'heure actuelle alors, je n'osais penser ce que cela provoquerait en moi le moment venu.

\- Mikan Sakura, cette soirée, c'est le jackpot assuré ! Je vais me faire un fric fou. Et en bonne meilleure amie que tu es, tu vas m'accompagner. Tu n'as pas le choix, termina-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque.

Mon Dieu... J'allais le regretter, je le sentais. Mais à son regard, j'étais certaine que si je ne cédais pas, elle se vengerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **oOoOoOo**

La nouvelle concernant l'événement prévu en ce début de week-end chez la princesse Shôda s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre si bien que sur le chemin du retour de Central Town, j'avais déjà reçu une tonne de messages d'Anna et Nonoko. Non mais sérieusement ?! A ce stade, c'était du harcèlement. Entre Hotaru qui me menaçait ouvertement et les filles qui saturaient ma messagerie, j'étais servie... Et je les appelais mes amies ? Mon Dieu... Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?! Je ne voulais simplement pas être de la partie cette fois-ci... Roh et puis zut ! Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux et fit face à mon reflet dans la vitre du tram. J'avais l'air fatiguée. Et pour cause, du fait de ces rêves, mon sommeil ne devait pas être très réparateur. Ceci dit, une lueur déterminée éclaira furtivement mon regard. Hotaru avait voulu m'entraîner là-dedans ? Soit. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas d'excuses pour manquer notre petit rituel d'avant-soirée. Il s'agissait d'une habitude que l'on prenait Anna, Nonoko et moi lorsque nous sortions ensemble. On se réunissait toujours avant pour se préparer. Bien-sûr Hotaru jouait à chaque fois les abonnées absentes face à ces coquetteries. Or, ce vendredi, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Un sourire victorieux accroché à mes lèvres, j'écrivis à ma meilleure amie :

 _« Ok mais tu viens chez Nonoko avant »_

Quelques secondes après l'envoi du mail, mon portable vibra dans ma paume de main. Sa réponse, un émoticône avec le pouce levé, me fit doucement rire. Cette soirée n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer finalement.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Hotaru... Tu es sublime !

\- Je suis belle au naturel. Ces artifices n'étaient franchement pas nécessaires ! râla-t-elle.

Avec cette moue boudeuse, l'exceptionnel maquillage d'Anna et les accessoires fournis par Nonoko, ma meilleure amie s'était transformée en fée tentatrice. Le far sur ses paupières accentuait la profondeur de son regard si particulier. Des anneaux habillaient ses oreilles et un joli head-band coiffait sa tête. De plus, les filles avaient tenu à ce qu'elle porte une jupe. Ce qu'Hotaru ne faisait jamais en dehors du lycée.

\- Allez ! Jette au moins un œil dans le miroir ! l'encouragea Anna.

\- Vous allez le regretter, les filles. Vous ne tarderez pas à vous en rendre compte ! nous menaça-t-elle, débusquant son appareil photo.

\- Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! énonçai-je peu rassurée, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Sur le chemin, je ne cessais de l'observer. Les filles avaient réalisé quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il fallait le souligner.

\- Mikan, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en première page du journal des lycéens, je te conseille d'arrêter de me regarder comme une bête de foire !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. C'est perturbant ! lui avouai-je alors.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je vais difficilement pouvoir monter aux arbres dans cette tenue ! Adieu mes belles prises de vue ! pesta-t-elle.

Je ricanai pour toute réponse. Elle finissait toujours par revenir à son petit commerce. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme, quelque part.

\- Salut les filles ! Vous êtes toutes en beauté ce soir, nous complimenta Luca lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur.

\- Salut, répondit froidement Hotaru en le dépassant.

Elle s'adossa contre un des piliers du portail en nous attendant. Elle était vraiment vexée... De toute façon, c'était de sa faute si on en était arrivé là. Elle pouvait bouder que ça ne changerait rien. J'avais imposé mes conditions, c'était trop tard pour revenir dessus.

Les filles saluèrent timidement notre camarade qui me regardait, perplexe. J'haussai les épaules en souriant pour lui signifier que l'attitude de notre amie commune n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Puis nous avançâmes dans l'allée privative menant à la demeure des Shôda. Sumire n'avait pas lésiné sur la décoration : des bougies bordaient le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée où une énorme banderole y était clouée souhaitant la bienvenue à Natsume Hyuuga. Sur le perron, on entendait la musique battre son plein. Un vacarme rivalisant nettement avec les boîtes de nuit de la capitale. Heureusement que ses premiers voisins n'étaient pas collés à la maison !

\- Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, fit remarquer Hotaru.

Nous acquiesçâmes en cœur avant de franchir le seuil. A l'intérieur, les lumières ainsi tamisées renvoyaient une atmosphère intimiste. Des spots étaient concentrés sur la scène de danse improvisée dans le salon. Sur le bar, on pouvait distinguer divers breuvages et victuailles. La pergola avait laissée place au fumoir d'où il se dégageait une forte odeur de tabac. Et dans le jardin, au bord de la piscine, des personnes en maillots de bain festoyaient gaiement. Était-il nécessaire de préciser que tout le lycée était présent ? La maison, bien que grande, était bondée de monde. Clairement, Sumire ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

\- Tout ça pour se mettre dans la poche le nouveau... Il y a de quoi être impressionné, constata Luca.

Cette remarque me rendit nauséeuse pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Luca ! Pas toi ! s'indigna ma meilleure amie, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais tomber sous son charme, lui adressa-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Hotaru, j'aurais juré la voir rougir une nanoseconde ! Mais je ne pus la charrier à ce propos puisque Nonoko et Anna m'entraînaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Avec une certaine aisance, nous reproduisîmes les mouvements de la chorégraphie associée à la musique diffusée sur l'instant. Le tissu de ma robe virevoltait dans les airs tandis que mon corps ondulait au gré des notes. Dans cette effervescence, j'oubliai bien vite le malaise que me procurait le seul nom d'Hyuuga. Au milieu de la foule, je me laissai porter par l'euphorie et exécutai quelques pas dont j'avais le secret. Les applaudissements face à ma petite performance durent intriguer quelques curieux puisque la maîtresse de maison se matérialisa devant moi, arborant un air dégoûté.

\- Salut ! lui lançai-je essoufflée.

\- Aurais-je oublié d'annuler ton invitation ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? demandai-je innocemment. Comme c'est dommage... On s'amusait bien, pas vrai ?

Les convives autour de nous m'acclamèrent et Sumire dut abdiquer. Elle retroussa son nez et retourna vers le bar en m'ignorant. Je rigolai quand j'aperçu son expression bouche bée lorsqu'elle trouva Hotaru, si bien apprêtée, en train de discuter avec Luca.

\- Tu veux ma photo, Bouclettes ? s'exaspéra celle-ci au bout d'un moment.

D'autres notes parvinrent à mes oreilles et mes amies m'attrapèrent de nouveau le bras afin de m'entraîner dans une battle filles contre garçons. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur le rythme avant de fouler le sol d'une démarche aérienne. Absorbée par l'ambiance festive, je dessinai des mouvements en adéquation avec la musique. L'œil déterminé, je terminai avec un grand écart avant de passer le relais à Nonoko. Au moment où je retournai vers mon groupe, je croisai au loin le regard flamboyant de Natsume. Au cœur de ses iris y brillait une étrange lueur qui me fit rougir. Puis, il leva son verre à mon encontre. J'eus l'impression que le temps se suspendit un instant. Captivée par ce garçon, je ne faisais plus attention au reste. Cependant, le contact fut brisé lorsqu'on me bousculât, renversant au passage une bonne dose de punch sur ma robe.

\- Oups ! Désolé Mikan. Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Kokoroyomi.

Sonnée par cet échange pour le moins surprenant, je regardai d'un air absent le fauteur de trouble puis, reportai mon attention sur l'endroit où se trouvait Natsume quelques secondes auparavant. Je dirigeai une main vers mon cœur dans le but de calmer les battements qui s'étaient soudainement accélérés. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus que Kokoroyomi commençait à s'impatienter. Aussi, je lui adressai enfin un sourire. Je doutai de la véracité de son pardon, soupçonnant fortement Sumire d'être à l'origine de la bousculade. Mais, je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Kokoroyomi cédait souvent aux caprices de son amie d'enfance. Pour être honnête, je suspectais qu'il fût amoureux d'elle. Et dire qu'elle courait après d'autres garçons...

\- Ce n'est qu'une tâche ! plaisantai-je en retour avant de me diriger vers l'étage en quête d'une salle de bains.

Une fois le verrou fermé, j'ouvrai le robinet, retroussai les pans de ma robe et les plongeai dans l'eau chaude. Heureusement que le tissu était foncé, il ne deviendrait donc pas transparent et ne me mettrait pas à nue aux yeux de tous. Sur ces pensées, je bénis les filles de m'avoir conseillé cette robe plutôt que l'autre. J'aurais eu l'air bien fine si je ne les avais pas écouté !

\- Miss Crapaud a encore frappé...

Surprise, je sursautai. Comment diable était-il entré ?! Je levai les yeux vers le miroir pour y découvrir ce regard écarlate quelque peu amusé.

\- La prochaine fois, assure-toi de verrouiller toutes les entrées, répondit-il à ma question muette.

En effet, je ne découvris qu'à ce moment précis l'existence d'une seconde porte, donnant certainement sur une chambre. Je me frappai intérieurement. Quelle étourdie !

\- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ! me plaignis-je alors. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis maintenant ? demandai-je, agacée.

Il sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté pendant que je m'acharnais à frotter cette fichue tâche.

\- J'étais venu me soulager...

Je piquai un fard à ces mots. Était-il sérieux ?

\- Il y a des toilettes en bas, lui signalai-je.

\- Trop bruyantes, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Et puis, la vue est bien plus attrayante ici... reprit-il plus doucement comme si l'allusion était évidente.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

J'arrêtai ma lessive improvisée lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le bas de mon dos. Enfin, je poussai un cri comprenant ce qu'il l'intéressait tant depuis le début de notre conversation. Ce pervers avait une vue imprenable sur mon derrière ! Morte de honte, je laissai rapidement retomber le tissu trempé sur mes genoux, couvrant à nouveau mon postérieur. Les jambes flageolantes, j'agrippai le bord du lavabo pour ne pas flancher. Mon Dieu, ce mec venait de me voir à moitié nue... Il fallait que je sorte d'ici pour vite oublier tout ça ! Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je fis volte face et me dirigeai vers le couloir.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! s'exclama brusquement Natsume au moment où je passais devant lui.

De quoi parlait-il encore ? Je voulais simplement qu'il me laissât tranquille... Était-ce trop demandé ?! Apparemment, oui. Non seulement, il m'empêcha de sortir, faisant barrière de son corps mais il saisit violemment mon collier, me brûlant au passage. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui lançai un regard dérouté. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? Je l'observai en silence analyser la pierre ambrée. Un bref instant, je crus y discerner des nuances vermillon s'y mêler... Je secouai la tête, convenant que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Cependant lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur moi, je ne fus plus sûre de rien. L'intensité de son regard me troubla davantage. Immobile, je le laissai raccrocher la chaîne autour de mon cou sans dire un mot. Puis, je retins mon souffle lorsque ses doigts glissèrent de ma clavicule jusqu'à la naissance de ma gorge. La mine contrariée, il effleura ma brûlure qui commençait à me picoter. Souhaitant le rassurer à ce propos, je posai une main sur la sienne. A ce moment, un halo de lumière nous envahit et je perdis pied.

 _\- Voudriez-vous bien emmener ceci avec vous ?_

 _Intrigué, il défit l'emballage de fortune que je lui tendais. Lorsqu'il aperçu le bijou au fond du paquet, il revêtit son masque ne laissant passer aucune émotions._

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas dû... m'adressa-t-il prudemment. Je sais à quel point vous teniez à cet objet..._

 _\- Justement ! le coupai-je brusquement._

 _Commençant à retirer le col de ma veste, il m'arrêta d'un geste._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en venir aux mains, Princesse... m'avertit-il, l'air amusé._

 _\- Cessez de m'interrompre et écoutez-moi alors ! le défiai-je._

 _Accédant à ma requête, il s'assit au bord de la fontaine en croisant les bras. Une fois mon collier extirpé des quelques couches de vêtements que je portais ce soir, je l'apposai à côté du présent. Les deux pierres ainsi réunies, je retrouvais le souvenir que ma mère m'avait légué à sa mort. Les yeux embués de larmes, je pris une grande inspiration et fis face au jeune militaire._

 _\- Dieu sait qu'il m'en coûte de vous laisser partir mais il en va de votre honneur alors je comprends votre décision... Je vous prie d'accepter ce présent qui vous rappellera à mon bon souvenir. Vous avez volé mon cœur. Ayez au moins la décence de ne pas m'oublier... déclarai-je avec des trémolos dans la voix._

 _\- Comment le pourrai-je ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Je sentis un feu envahir mon être à ces mots... Rapidement, je détachai les deux parties du collier et la main tremblante, lui en tendis une._

 _\- Ainsi, quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes liés à jamais, murmurai-je._

 _Il m'attrapa la main et noua nos doigts en me dévisageant intensément. Ma gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il s'approcha plus encore. Une lueur hypnotique animait ses rubis quand il conclut d'une voix suave :_

 _\- Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit là d'une demande en mariage..._

 _Je détournai les yeux, les joues rouges. Cela devenait bien officiel d'un coup... Il saisit mon menton, cherchant mon regard. Il avait l'air amusé._

 _\- Décidément, vous ne faites pas dans le conventionnel ! Mais... Je pense que c'est ce qui m'attire tant chez vous... souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres._

 _\- Ma témérité n'est que le fruit de votre influence, Monseigneur... prétendis-je sur un ton enjôleur._

 _\- Foutaises ! répondit-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres._

Une odeur boisée chatouilla mes narines et apaisa mon cœur qui s'était une fois de plus emballé. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur mes pieds. Alors, je m'aperçus qu'une flaque entière s'était formée autour de moi. Lorsque j'essorai en catastrophe ma robe dans la baignoire et épongeai grossièrement ma bêtise à l'aide d'une serviette, je fus prise de vertiges. Des flashs de fontaine, de kiosque et de baisers volés m'assommèrent l'esprit. Puis un vent frais me donna la chair de poule. Je constatai seulement que la fenêtre de la salle de bain était grande ouverte. Etant sur le point de fermer la vitre, je stoppai mon geste en distinguant une ombre derrière les buissons. Un seul nom me brûla les lèvres : Natsume. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que j'eus la désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappait.

Je me rappelais notre entrevue dans les moindres détails à mon grand désarroi car j'aurais préféré oublier un certain passage... Il avait réagi bizarrement quand il avait vu mon collier. Instinctivement, je touchai l'éraflure qu'il avait provoquée. Et après, c'était le trou noir. Pas moyen de me souvenir quand est-ce qu'il m'avait laissé ni même, ce qu'on avait pu se dire ou faire... Bon sang ! J'espérais sincèrement que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose de regrettable.

 **oOoOoOo**

Descendant les marches d'un pas mal assuré, je me mis à la recherche de mes amis. Nonoko et Anna étaient toujours en train de danser, Hotaru devait être recluse dans un coin traquant le scoop de la semaine et Luca était en train de disputer une partie de billard. Je m'approchai alors de lui.

\- Je vais rentrer... annonçai-je tout bas.

\- Un problème ? me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Non ! m'empressai-je de répondre. Je ne me sens pas très bien... L'alcool peut-être ?

\- Mikan, tu n'en as bu aucune goutte, rétorqua-t-il.

Touchée ! Je ris nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me raccompagner ? le sollicitai-je enfin, sans en dévoiler davantage.

\- Bien-sûr. Tu peux attendre cinq minutes qu'on termine la partie avec Nats' ?

\- Pardon ?! m'étouffai-je avec ma salive.

Je me retournai précipitamment et tombai nez à nez sur l'adversaire de mon ex petit-ami. Ses iris vermeils brillèrent d'une étrange lueur alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire en coin irrésistible.

\- Tu es venue nous encourager ? s'informa Natsume d'une voix suave.

\- Pas vraiment... bafouillai-je. Je vais t'attendre au bar, indiquai-je ensuite à Luca.

Jusqu'au dernier coup, il me lança des regards équivoques, perché sur sa queue. Inutile de vous précisez que cela me mit fort mal à l'aise. Soudain, j'eus peur d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé là-haut... Une certaine image m'apparut plus précisément : celle d'un baiser fougueux. Les joues en feu, je me demandai alors si nous ne nous étions pas embrassés.

 **oOoOoOo**

Je passais les jours suivants à éviter tout contact physique comme visuel avec Hyuuga. La tâche était plutôt aisée puisque Sumire comme d'autres filles ne cessaient de graviter autour de lui pendant les interclasses. Cela me permettait alors de faire profil bas et d'oublier ma gêne en sa présence. Depuis cette soirée, mes rêves étaient plus intenses... Je partageais des moments davantage intimes et passionnés avec ce jeune homme au regard écarlate. Et plus j'essayais de me rappeler la fin de ma conversation avec Nastume ce soir-là, plus mon malaise grandissait. Car j'en étais venue à la conclusion que nous nous étions réellement embrassés.

Cependant, le subterfuge ne put durer bien longtemps. Alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque pour emprunter divers ouvrages – enfin j'y étais plus pour flâner entre les rayons et retarder mon retour en classe – je tombai sur Hyuuga en train de s'octroyer une petite sieste ! Il était avachi sur sa chaise, un livre sur le nez, les pieds sur la table. Si jamais la bibliothécaire le surprenait dans une telle posture, il aurait des ennuis. Je ne saurais dire si ce fut ma bonté ou ma naïveté qui me poussa à m'approcher. Je m'éclaircis la voix avant de lui tapoter l'épaule lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

\- La pause est presque finie, l'informai-je tout bas.

\- Et dire que j'essayais d'avoir un peu de tranquillité... bougonna-t-il dans son livre.

\- Je dis ça pour t'éviter des remontrances. Après, t'en fais ce que tu veux, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Sans que je m'y attende, il tira sur le col de ma chemise pour rapprocher nos visages. Ainsi prisonnière, il me scruta de son regard perçant pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Je me sentis rougir. Puis, il lâcha nonchalamment :

\- Tu m'évites.

Ravalant avec difficulté ma salive, je détournai les yeux.

\- Serait-ce à cause de ce que j'ai vu ? m'interrogea-t-il, effleurant ma cuisse au passage.

\- Pervers ! m'écriai-je alors sans retenue.

Natsume afficha ce petit sourire en coin comme s'il était fier de son coup. J'entendis des talons marteler le parquet et très vite, nous nous fîmes chasser de la bibliothèque.

\- Et que je ne vous y prenne plus à fricoter dans mon sanctuaire ! scanda sévèrement la conservatrice avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Je jetai un œil à mon voisin. Je m'étais faite avoir en beauté, j'étais désormais fichée de la bibliothèque alors qu'avais-je à perdre à lui poser la question ? Tandis qu'il s'en allait dans le couloir les mains dans les poches, je le hélai avant de le rejoindre, le cœur battant. Il haussa un sourcil, m'invitant à poursuivre.

\- J'ai... comme qui dirait un trou noir de notre fin de conversation dans la salle de bain... Et je me demandais si... Enfin, juste histoire de clarifier les choses, tu vois ! Je me demandais si on ne s'était pas par hasard embrassés, débitai-je rapidement.

A la suite de ça, il y eut un long silence où je passai par toutes les couleurs. Puis, Natsume me fit face arborant ce sourire en coin aussi irritant qu'irrésistible. Jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, il prononça d'une voix suave :

\- Crois-moi, si on s'était embrassé, tu t'en souviendrais.

Les choses étaient dites, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Pourtant, le malaise en moi persistait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours puis les semaines filaient à grande vitesse. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de l'échéance de notre examen final et de notre orientation future. A ce propos, j'avais l'impression de crouler sous le travail que nos professeurs imposaient, sans parler de l'angoisse que pouvait en générer certains. J'étais exténuée par les devoirs sans compter mes réveils nocturnes de plus en plus fréquents. En effet, les rêves que je faisais s'intensifiaient de jour en jour, se focalisant continuellement sur la copie conforme du regard de Natsume. J'étais perturbée en sa présence et j'étais certaine qu'il en profitait pour me faire tourner en bourrique.

Un jour comme un autre où je m'étais encore assoupie en cours d'Histoire, je fus soudainement réveillée par les cris de joie de mes camarades. Sentant que quelque chose m'échappait, je demandai des explications à mon voisin de table :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Noda-Sensei prend des vacances plus tôt que prévu ?

Natsume me regarda l'air moqueur.

\- Tiens, Miss Crapaud vient d'émerger. Le prof vient d'annoncer une sortie scolaire d'ici la semaine prochaine, la visite d'un château ou je ne sais trop quoi... me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu dors en classe, fais-toi plus discrète, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? répliquai-je naïvement.

Il était si près que j'eus l'impression que son nez effleura le mien un bref instant. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de poursuivre, amusé :

\- Tu ronfles, Miss Crapaud.

Morte de honte, je me cachai la tête dans le creux de mes bras. Chaque mot échangé avec lui me rendait chèvre. Et j'étais loin d'imaginer jusqu'où ça allait me mener.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le jour de notre sortie de fin d'année arriva assez vite pour notre plus grand bonheur. Les devoirs mis au placard le temps de cette parenthèse, cette visite allait nous permettre de souffler un peu tout en profitant du beau temps.

Le paysage était tout bonnement splendide. Un rien m'émerveillait peut-être, surtout ces temps-ci, mais personne ne pouvait rester insensible face à un tel spectacle de la nature. Certes, chaque saison offrait son lot de tableaux naturels mais celui-là, resterait à jamais mon préféré. Toute guillerette, entourée de mes amis, je m'avançai donc dans cette allée bordée de cerisiers en fleur. Une brise légère chatouilla mes narines et j'humai alors ce doux parfum floral. Fermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant, je me rendis compte trop tard que le vent printanier m'avait ôté mon chapeau de paille. Et lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les paupières, j'avais face à moi deux billes incandescentes me scrutant.

Nastume s'avança plus encore... Lorsque son nez frôla le mien, je n'y tins plus et essaya de dire quelque chose d'intelligible.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Bon, ok. J'étais pathétique. Et en plus, ça le faisait marrer puisque son sourire en coin caractéristique apparut à ce moment.

\- Ne le laisse plus s'envoler, me répondit-il le regard brûlant.

L'attention qu'il me portait à cet instant me troubla. En véritable cacophonie, ses mots qui résonnaient dans ma tête me donnèrent la migraine... Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se pourrait-il... qu'il ressente ces mêmes impressions étranges ? me demandai-je secrètement. Il y eut un moment de flottement où seuls lui et moi comptions.

Puis, il remit en place mon chapeau annihilant de ce fait cet espoir soudain. Pourtant, ses mains encadrant mon visage, il continua de me fixer avec ce je ne sais quoi dans les yeux qui me donnait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

\- Ce serait dommage, ça te va plutôt bien Miss Crapaud, finit-il par me souffler.

Mais lorsqu'il me lâcha pour se retourner, je lui attrapai le bras. Une décharge électrique me parcourra au contact de sa peau puis un flash m'aveugla à nouveau.

 _Sur mes gardes, j'avançai dans l'obscurité de la nuit vers le cœur du parc. Au moindre son, je resserrai instinctivement mon châle autour de mes épaules et écoutai les battements de mon cœur s'emballer. Ayant pu échapper à la surveillance de mon escorte un moment, j'étais désormais seule et me sentais quelque peu démunie... Pourtant l'excitation de franchir les interdits prima. Pouvoir saisir l'occasion de sortir des conventions en séduisait certainement plus d'une. Un sentiment grisant surgit en moi lorsque par dessus les effluves floraux, je perçus nettement ce parfum boisé. Je dirigeai ma lanterne devant moi et aperçus ces pupilles aux couleurs irréelles briller d'une étonnante lueur._

 _\- Vous êtes venue..._

 _\- Je sens comme une pointe d'étonnement dans votre voix, fis-je remarquer. Se pourrait-il que vous ne me croyiez point capable de répondre au rendez-vous d'un inconnu ?_

 _Il esquissa un sourire au coin des lèvres qui me fit rougir._

 _\- Dois-je préciser que nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit ? déclara-t-il d'une voix suave en avançant d'un pas vers moi. Que nous sommes définitivement seuls au milieu de nulle part ? continua-t-il, se rapprochant davantage. Cela ne semble point convenable pour une princesse... termina-t-il lorsque nos semelles se rencontrèrent enfin._

 _Je déglutis. Il avait totalement raison. Une princesse se devait d'être toujours accompagnée lors de ses promenades. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait de se faire courtiser. Les rencontres ainsi exposées renvoyaient un caractère officiel que la Couronne obligeait. Cela faisait partie du protocole comme ma préceptrice me l'avait de cesse répété. J'avais enfreint le règlement en me rendant ici. Il le savait..._

 _\- Aurait-il été convenable de refuser votre invitation ? formulai-je alors, sortant sa lettre de ma poche._

 _\- Vous êtes bien téméraire, Princesse..._

 _\- Je voulais vous revoir, lui avouai-je avec une intonation que je savais déterminée._

\- Hey ! Tu vas le lâcher, oui ?!

J'entendis au loin la voix de Bouclettes. Puis, on me saisit le bras par lequel j'agrippai quelque chose. Ma prise fut défaite et je retrouvai peu à peu l'esprit. Le brouillard qui m'avait happée se dissipa si bien que je dus cligner des yeux lorsque le soleil m'aveugla. Le visage d'Anna, étincelant dans la lumière, se matérialisa devant moi. Elle me faisait coucou de la main.

\- Tout va bien Mikan ? me demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Incrédule, je tournai la tête autour de moi et questionnai du regard Hotaru.

\- Tu as eu une absence, m'informa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu sais où on se trouve, Mikan ? insista Anna.

\- Elle est dingue ! affirma Sumire d'un ton dédaigneux. Maintenant, circule avant que je te bouscule ! me menaça-t-elle ensuite, embarquant Natsume dans la foulée.

\- Ça a duré longtemps ? me renseignai-je alors.

\- Assez pour énerver Bouclettes, pouffa Hotaru.

En quoi cela concernait-il Sumire ? Décidément, je ne comprenais rien. Je la regardai s'éloigner dans l'allée au bras de Natsume. J'éprouvai pour je ne sais quelle raison un pincement au cœur à cette vision. Je m'attardai sur ce dernier. La pointe de ses cheveux ébène tombait sur sa nuque. Il avait ôté sa veste. De ce fait, je pouvais facilement apprécier son impressionnante musculature. Il adressa un regard furtif par dessus son épaule et me surpris à le contempler. Je détournai les yeux, confuse mais devinai le sourire en coin qu'il me réservait.

 **oOoOoOo**

La devanture du château témoignait de la richesse de la famille qui y avait jadis vécu. Les nombreuses fenêtres sur la façade principale, les quatre tourelles encadrant les murs du palais, les gargouilles de pierre gardant rigoureusement l'entrée et l'horloge ornée de feuilles d'or sur le clocher de la chapelle privative demeuraient des vestiges du passé parfaitement bien conservés. Cela faisait quelques années que l'Etat avait racheté la propriété aux descendants de la famille royale qui n'étaient plus en mesure de l'entretenir. Force était de constater l'ampleur du travail que les citoyens fournissaient afin de perpétuer la beauté de ces lieux. Cela renvoyait presque une atmosphère magique au domaine.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour observer d'une façon circulaire l'ensemble et fus frappée par la distance qui séparait le château du village auquel il était rattaché. Certes, la vue d'en haut était magnifique mais je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que les habitants de cette majestueuse demeure avaient dû s'ennuyer si loin du monde réel... A cette pensée, les paroles d'une chanson de comédie musicale me vinrent à l'esprit. Ce qui me fit sourire.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, un sentiment étrange s'insinua en moi. Je n'écoutais pas notre professeur d'Histoire, trop obnubilée par la décoration. Ce qui n'était pas très judicieux de ma part étant donné qu'on aurait certainement un questionnaire à remplir suite à cette visite. Seulement, quelque chose me perturbait depuis que j'étais entrée. C'était comme si une sorte d'énergie m'attirait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur les explications de Noda-Sensei. Ce qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix soporifique.

\- Mikan, pourrais-tu nous faire part de tes réflexions à propos de cette fresque ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais éloignée du groupe et arrêtée devant un mur ornementé d'une frise. Dessus, on y voyait divers croquis. Un bébé coiffé d'une tiare et couvé par un couple aux allures aimantes. Une femme et un homme se tenant la main, épiés par un personnage haut gradé lançant des éclairs. Le symbole du Yin et du Yang scindé en deux parties distinctes. Puis la mort, représentée par une épée poignardant un cœur.

\- C'est sinistre, répondis-je sincèrement. Sauf le nez crochu de l'homme aux éclairs !

Ce qui les fit tous rire. Néanmoins, quand notre professeur nous indiqua que cette œuvre décrivait la vie tragique de la princesse Haruka, il jeta un froid dans les rangs et ranima les bavardages.

\- Cette version imagée est beaucoup trop lugubre, tu ne trouves pas ? me chuchota Nonoko.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

Lorsque nous atteignions la salle de bal, je fus éblouie. Cette pièce, gigantesque, avec ses miroirs disposés en symétrie parfaite, ses dorures, son ciel étoilé factice en guise de plafond, ses lustres en cristal, et ses grandes ouvertures donnant sur le jardin constituait le digne joyau de ce château. J'étais subjuguée. Le piano à queue trônant en maître sur l'estrade réservée à l'orchestre donnait plus encore de majestuosité au cadre. Certainement grâce à la splendeur du lieu, je m'enivrai de magie. A tel point que je vis danser des gens en costumes d'époque, tels des fantômes du passé. J'osai espérer que je n'affichais pas un sourire béat quand je m'imaginai me joindre à eux avec un partenaire aux habits sombres. Au même moment, Nodachi-Sensei nous demanda de nous rassembler et de nous diriger vers les jardins. Lorsque, sur la terrasse, je croisai le regard perçant de Natsume, je compris que le mirage qui m'était apparu n'était autre qu'un fragment de souvenirs. La vérité me sauta alors à la figure. J'étais déjà venue ici, du moins en rêve.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce drôle de sentiment ne me quitta pas de la journée. Les jardins, riches en bosquets, parterres de fleurs multicolores, arbustes et points d'eau, se confondaient avec les peintures des grands impressionnistes. Un petit kiosque, tout de bois vêtu, où l'on pouvait notamment y voir une fontaine attira mon attention. Distraite, je touchai du doigt le symbole réuni du Yin et du Yang inscrit sur l'un des piliers. J'avais l'impression d'être folle. Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas comment cela était possible mais je connaissais cet endroit. Alors que je pensais m'en débarrasser, cette sensation vertigineuse persista même après être sortie définitivement du domaine.

Complètement ailleurs, je suivais mécaniquement le groupe jusqu'au quai du monorail qui nous ramenait à l'Académie. La chaleur qui émanait de la rame me semblait plus lourde qu'à l'aller. Mais notre retour coïncidant avec les heures de pointe, cela pouvait se comprendre. La main accrochée à une poignée en hauteur, je fermai les yeux et apposai mon front sur la barre glacée pour me rafraîchir. J'écoutais à peine les filles disserter à propos de notre sortie scolaire. Aussi, je sursautai quand un homme, dégageant une forte odeur de sueur et d'alcool, vint se coller à moi. J'allais lui répliquer de garder ses distances mais ses mains sur mes hanches stoppèrent mon élan. Je fus prise de nausées à cette approche. La peur me paralysant, je vis la scène au ralenti. On me tira le bras vers l'avant. Ainsi, je fus projetée contre la vitre, entourée des bras massifs de Natsume. Nos jambes entrelacées de cette façon, son corps si près du mien et ses yeux enflammés me dévisageant intensément me firent vite oublier cet homme dégoûtant. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de mon sauveur pour le découvrir en train de se tordre de douleur, courbé en deux. Plusieurs voyageurs le regardaient interloqués sans pour autant s'en approcher. Hotaru m'adressa un regard surpris lorsqu'elle me découvrit dans les bras de Natsume. À croire que personne n'avait été témoin de son geste.

\- Merci, murmurai-je à lui seul.

\- Imbécile ! Tu n'as pas réalisé dans quelle position tu t'étais mise ?! me réprimanda-t-il durement.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Je me faisais engueuler alors que j'étais la victime dans cette histoire. Je lui lançai une œillade courroucée pour lui signifier ma façon de penser. Crétin ! J'étais dans une position parfaitement normale avant que... Une minute ! Me revoyant avachie contre la barre, je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce que Natsume essayait de me faire comprendre. A mon grand désarroi, j'avais bien adopté une posture suggestive qui, d'un point de vue extrêmement mal tourné, pouvait être interprétée comme une invitation à venir se frotter à moi. Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur en y pensant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Natsume fût toujours là dans des moments aussi gênants ?

\- Fais plus attention à toi, la prochaine fois... m'intima-t-il plus doucement.

Ces mots caressant ma peau me firent rougir. Cette nuit, non seulement ses iris écarlates hantèrent mes songes mais sa voix et l'ensemble des traits de son visage se joignirent à mes rêves.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les coudes sur le bureau, je me pris la tête entre les mains. Pouah ! J'avais envie de crier de désespoir face à ce bout de papier. Devant moi trônait une fiche de vœux concernant mon avenir. Inutile de vous dire que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voudrais faire par la suite. Et d'ailleurs, comme si nous avions tous déjà décidé du métier que l'on exercerait plus de la moitié de notre vie ! Ce n'était certainement pas du jour au lendemain qu'on pouvait prendre une telle décision, pas vrai ?

Pour me rassurer, je jetais un regard en biais à la feuille vierge de mon voisin. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tout en tergiversant. Quelles études pourraient bien intéresser Natsume ? J'osai une furtive œillade dans sa direction. Il était avachi sur sa chaise, un bouquin sur le nez, les jambes croisées sur notre table commune. Il avait l'apparence même du type « je m'enfoutiste » sauf que je n'étais pas dupe. Malgré tous ses efforts à se forger une réputation d'Enfer, ce garçon était doué. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas écouter en cours mais avait en réalité de bonnes notes. Alors j'étais bien curieuse de connaître ses plans pour l'année prochaine. N'y voyez là aucun profit personnel ! Depuis notre sortie scolaire survenue quinze jours auparavant, il était vrai que mon voisin de table m'intriguait plus encore. Cependant, ma soudaine curiosité n'y était en rien liée.

\- Nee, Natsume ? chuchotai-je. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as des idées à propos de l'université ?

Il changea de position sans pour autant me laisser croire qu'il m'avait entendu. J'étais quand même persuadée que c'était le cas alors je poursuivis :

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre... Ce n'est pas facile de faire un tel choix sur sa vie. Bien-sûr, j'admire la plupart des métiers à risques tels que les pompiers. Braver le feu et pouvoir sauver des vies de cette façon, c'est tellement –

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, me coupa-t-il subitement. Je me fiche de savoir quel métier tu aimerais exercer tout le restant de ta vie. Sauf si c'est pour me dire que tu voudrais être infirmière. Là, j'y verrais un intérêt à t'imaginer dans une blouse blanche des plus sexy, reprit-il tout en m'envoyant un de ces regards lubriques.

J'étais complètement hébétée. Aussi, un rire jaune m'échappa.

\- Tu t'en remettrais aux mains d'une pauvre petite maladroite comme moi pour soigner ton mal ?

Se redressant sur sa chaise, il s'approcha de moi. Je sentis le rose me monter aux joues.

\- Tout dépend de quel mal on parle...

Sa langue claqua à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de me liquéfier. Mes paumes devinrent moites, le sang explosa à mon visage et j'eus soudain l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. La bouche entrouverte, j'entendis ma respiration devenir saccadée. Il déposa ses doigts sur mon genou nu et entreprit de petits mouvements circulaires avec son pouce. Un doux frisson me parcourut à ce contact et mon corps répondit de lui-même en se cambrant quelque peu.

\- Tu es folle de moi, m'adressa-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je papillonnai des yeux afin de retrouver mes esprits. Je lui souris en retour et sur un ton de défi, lui répondis :

\- Jamais.

Il arqua un sourcil, attrapa son sac et sorti de la classe. Je remarquai seulement que la cloche avait sonné la fin du cours et que nos camarades s'affairaient tout autour de nous. Mon portable vibra dans la poche de ma veste. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait en haut de l'écran. Bizarre. C'était sûrement de la pub.

J'hoquetai de surprise quand je lus le message :

 _« C'est ce qu'on verra... Miss Crapaud... »_

Comment Natsume avait-il eu mon numéro de téléphone ?! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. L'aurait-il volé à l'administration ? Non... C'était peu probable. Tout en rangeant mes affaires, je posai mon regard à nouveau sur ma fiche de vœux. Un élément me sauta alors à la figure : j'y avais inscrit à l'encre bleue mes coordonnées. Etait-il si fourbe que ça ?

\- Mikan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? On va louper notre bus ! m'appela au loin ma meilleure amie.

Je levai la tête vers elle, confuse. Un éclair traversa alors mon esprit.

\- Hotaru ! criai-je soudainement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je m'énervais tout à coup.

\- Comment as-tu osé le lui donner ?! beuglai-je à tout va en agitant mon téléphone.

\- Ah... Il t'a donc enfin envoyé un message. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara-t-elle un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

\- Rah ! J'en étais sûre. Tu vas me le payer ! hurlai-je tout en fonçant vers elle, prête à l'étriper.

Seulement, Hotaru avait toujours un coup d'avance. Habile comme elle l'était, elle m'évita grâce à une superbe pirouette tandis que je percutai un objet non identifié.

\- Eh bien ma petite Mikan, on ne regarde pas devant soi ?

Je fis la moue. Et tout en massant mon nez, je me reculai pour observer la personne que je venais de bousculer. Je courbai la tête et m'excusai expressément auprès de mon professeur principal. En retour, il m'adressa un sourire étincelant comme il en avait le secret. Étrangement, ma colère envers Hotaru se dissipa peu à peu.

\- Dites-moi les filles, puisque vous êtes encore là, pourriez-vous vous charger d'une mission ? nous demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai besoin qu'on transmette ceci à Natsume au plus vite, nous annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Narumi-Sensei était gonflé ! Il sautait sur la moindre occasion pour se décharger de ses fonctions. Je voulus lui répondre que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter mais ma meilleure amie me devança.

\- On sera ravies de s'en charger, Sensei ! promit-elle avec un sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents.

Hotaru, espèce d'hypocrite ! Notre professeur de littérature avait beau avoir un grand pouvoir de persuasion, cela ne fonctionnait jamais sur son élève la plus brillante. Elle avait donc forcément une idée derrière la tête.

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? demandai-je lorsque nous fûmes seules.

\- Tu vas allez chez Hyuuga et lui donner ça, me lança-t-elle tout en glissant dans ma besace la fameuse commission.

\- Mais –

\- Pas le temps de protester, Mikan ! Je te donne là une occasion en or d'aller lui parler. Comme pour le coup du téléphone, tu me remercieras plus tard, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! affirmai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me poussa dans un bus qui ne me ramenait pas chez moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de parler... m'adressa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant que les portes du véhicule ne se referment.

Je devins écarlate à ces mots. Ses sous-entendus étaient de plus en plus équivoques.

Tandis que le contrôleur m'invitait à m'asseoir, je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas où j'allais. Des vibrations m'arrachèrent de mes pensées. C'était un message d'Hotaru :

 _« Voici l'adresse ! C'est gratuit alors estime-toi heureuse d'être privilégiée. Lui, a dû me payer pour avoir ton numéro. »_

Une bouffée de chaleur s'insinua alors en moi et je ris doucement tout en lorgnant mon écran tactile. Natsume était prêt à payer pour avoir des informations me concernant... C'était plutôt gratifiant.

 **oOoOoOo**

Je tournai en rond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devant sa porte d'entrée. J'étais dingue de m'être laissée entraîner là-dedans ! Il allait me prendre pour une groupie qui l'avait suivi jusque chez lui... Je maudissais Hotaru pour m'avoir fichu dans ce guet-apens quand une voix me tira de ma rêverie.

\- Tu cherches Natsume ?

Je me retrouvai face à une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune que moi. Son uniforme, d'une couleur différente du mien, attestait son statut de collégienne. Elle avait des cheveux ébène, le teint pâle et des yeux aussi rouges que ceux de mes rêves... Elle était indéniablement belle avec son léger sourire.

\- Heu... Je cherche simplement à lui remettre ceci, répondis-je en sortant la feuille de mon sac. Ça vient de notre professeur principal, me justifiai-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

\- Ça doit être important alors... Tu veux entrer ? me proposa-t-elle en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la maisonnette.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... dis-je tout bas, baissant le regard.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je ne vais pas te manger, poursuivit-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je ris de sa répartie. Elle, non. Concernant son frère, j'en étais moins sûre...

\- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? Un café peut-être ? Du thé ?

\- Je ne veux pas déranger... balbutiai-je.

\- T'inquiète ! fit-elle accompagnée d'un geste désinvolte. Au fait, je m'appelle Aoi ! m'informa-t-elle tout en faisant une courbette. Et toi, tu es ... ?

\- Mikan, répondis-je tout sourire.

\- Oh ! Alors ce sera un thé à la mandarine ! déclara-t-elle en riant.

Cette fille était étonnante ! Elle ressemblait énormément à son frère sur bien des points mais alors, contrairement à lui, elle dégageait d'incroyables ondes positives. D'ailleurs, la maison toute entière semblait chaleureuse. J'inspectai les lieux du regard et des photos disposées sur le rebord de la cheminée attirèrent mon attention. On y voyait diverses personnes, des plus jeunes comme des plus âgées. Sur l'une d'entre elles, deux enfants jouaient sur un tricycle. La petite fille tirait la langue à l'objectif pendant que le petit garçon souriait d'un air malicieux. J'esquissai un sourire en découvrant cette version enfantine de Natsume. Je devais avouer qu'il était absolument craquant ! Je savourai d'autant plus ce moment en pensant à Hotaru qui tuerait pour avoir une photo comme celle-ci. Sur le cliché suivant trônait au centre une femme au charisme impressionnant. Elle était diablement belle. Sous son regard rubis si particulier, on sentait qu'elle imposait le respect. Le contour de ses lèvres arborant un sourire en coin que j'avais appris à côtoyer ces derniers temps, apportait une touche des plus sexy à la photographie. Ce n'est pas tant la ressemblance avec Natsume qui me frappa mais plutôt le collier qu'elle portait. Un pendentif vermillon tombait au creux de sa gorge, de la même forme que celui que j'avais mis à la fête de Sumire. D'instinct, je touchai la brûlure que m'avait causée le contact de Natsume ce soir-là. Et je ressenti à nouveau ce sentiment étrange...

\- Ma mère.

Ce n'était pas Aoi qui venait perturber le cours de mes pensées. Aussi, je sursautai à l'écoute de cette voix. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer ni même s'approcher de moi. Mes muscles se crispèrent alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux, inspirai lentement et lui fis face.

\- Elle est magnifique, chuchotai-je en guise de réponse.

\- Était, corrigea-t-il froidement.

Surprise de cette mise à nue et troublée par cette révélation, je ne sus que dire... Ainsi, un lourd silence s'installa. Lui dire que j'étais désolée ne servait à rien alors, je lui pris simplement la main. Ce geste, aussi naturel fut-il, électrisa ma paume. J'eus l'impression que l'atmosphère changea tout à coup. Il s'approcha plus encore et posa sa main libre sur le manteau de la cheminée, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il plongea ses iris incandescents dans les miens et souffla sur mes lèvres :

\- Bon sang, Mikan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'avalai ma salive et pressa sa main dans la mienne. Il venait de dire mon nom. Mon cœur s'emballa et cette sensation de fièvre réapparut aussitôt. Je louchais sur sa bouche entrouverte et son regard brûlant. Il humecta ses lèvres et alors, je saisis son col de chemise pour l'embrasser. Au prime abord surpris, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il me prit par la taille pour m'attirer plus encore vers lui. Mon corps ondulait sous le sien. Il tira sur la pointe de ma queue de cheval de façon à courber mon dos pour approfondir davantage le baiser. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. Nos langues s'entrechoquaient dans une danse fiévreuse dont nous étions les seuls acteurs. Mes mains glissèrent dans sa chevelure en bataille tandis que les siennes relevèrent mon chemisier pour caresser ma peau nue. Lorsque du bout des doigts, il effleura le creux de mes reins, je poussai un léger gémissement. Il mordilla alors ma lèvre inférieure. A bout de souffle, je le repoussai légèrement pour reprendre un instant mes esprits.

Oh-mon-Dieu, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?!

\- Je dois y aller, déclarai-je d'un coup.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de contester. Je m'échappai de son emprise, ramassai mon sac et sortis de la maison à toute vitesse. J'arrêtai ma course folle une fois arrivée dans le bus. Les passagers me regardaient bizarrement. J'avais l'air complètement débraillée avec mon uniforme sans dessus-dessous, le rouge aux joues et mes cheveux dans tous les sens. On aurait cru que j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux.

J'envoyai un SOS à Hotaru, j'avais besoin de ses conseils. Et puis, c'était à cause d'elle que je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup. Elle me répondit immédiatement qu'elle débarquait chez moi d'ici quelques minutes. Nerveuse, je tapai du pied tout le long du trajet, en essayant de ne pas repenser à Natsume.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Allez ! Crache le morceau Mikan ! m'ordonna ma meilleure amie, une fois dans ma chambre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ma mère était une fouineuse incontestée alors je préférais prendre mes précautions. Hotaru et elle se ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup sur ce point. Les chipies ! A ce propos, je lui servis une grimace monumentale avant d'attraper mon oreiller pour cracher le tourbillon de mes émotions.

\- Ok. C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais... annonça-t-elle, prenant un air solennel. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? me demanda-t-elle tout en me sondant de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Rien... avouai-je à demi-mots.

Elle me regarda complètement interdite. Aussi, je me sentis obligée de préciser :

\- On n'a pas vraiment discuté...

Je cru apercevoir une certaine lueur illuminer ses prunelles quand elle poursuivit sur un ton badin :

\- Mais encore ... ?

Je me murai dans le silence. Mon cœur recommença à tambouriner au creux de ma poitrine à mesure que je revivais la scène. Tous mes sens étaient en émoi. Son parfum boisé vint à nouveau chatouiller mes narines tandis qu'un frisson exaltant parcourut mon corps lorsque je me remémorai l'intensité de notre étreinte.

\- Tu vas vider ton sac, oui ?! me pressa-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai embrassé... déclarai-je alors, le sang affluant à mon visage.

Puis sans que je comprenne pourquoi, une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge et des larmes vinrent brouiller ma vue. Je sentis Hotaru s'approcher de moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de pleurnicher, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint, tu le sais bien.

Je rigolai doucement tout en ravalant un sanglot. Ma meilleure amie avait le don de me faire rire en toutes circonstances.

\- Ce baiser était si horrible que ça ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite, l'air moqueur.

\- Bien-sûr que non ! m'empressai-je de répondre. C'était... je m'interrompis une seconde cherchant mes mots. C'était absolument fantastique. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, Hotaru...

Elle affichait un sourire narquois que je connaissais par cœur.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ? hasardai-je, suspicieuse.

\- Moi ? Au grand jamais ! Je suis déçue que tu penses ça de ta meilleure amie... m'annonça-t-elle, la mine faussement contrariée.

Je la tapai sur l'épaule tout en lui tirant la langue en guise de réprimande. S'en suivit une sacrée bataille de polochons.

Une fois essoufflées, nous nous allongeâmes en travers du lit, tête contre tête. Hotaru brisa le silence en premier :

\- Bon, et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sa sœur vous a surpris en pleine action ? lança-t-elle à moitié hilare.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il a une sœur ?! m'écriai-je en m'appuyant d'un coup sur mon coude pour lui faire face.

\- Mikan, je sais absolument tout sur tout le monde ! me rappela-t-elle d'un air évident.

Je lui servis une moue boudeuse pour toute réponse. Effectivement, j'oubliais parfois à qui j'avais à faire...

\- Bref ! Arrête d'esquiver mes questions ! se fâcha-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé après ?

\- Je me suis enfuie... murmurai-je alors tout en retombant sur le dos.

\- Et tu me demandes ce qu'il t'arrive ?! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Mikan, enfin, ça crève les yeux !

Je continuais à fixer le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Je savais où elle voulait en venir et pourtant, je persistai à ne pas me l'avouer. Car, une fois la chose dite, tout deviendrait plus réel.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à nier l'évidence... enchaîna-t-elle. Ce mec t'obsède depuis le premier jour ! Tu l'as dit toi-même que son baiser était ensorcelant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, la contredis-je sur la défensive.

\- C'est pareil ! répliqua-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Tu brûles de désir pour lui. Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?

Je me contentai d'avaler simplement ma salive. Elle avait entièrement raison. Depuis le début, je fus irrémédiablement attirée par Natsume. Certainement à cause de son regard si envoûtant qui résonnait aisément avec celui qui hantait mes rêves...

\- Non, non ! Jamais... je secouai la tête frénétiquement et chassai cette idée. Je ne peux pas. Pas lui... ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

\- Et pourquoi pas Mikan ? insista encore Hotaru.

\- Parce que c'est un gros pervers doublé d'un fétichiste des petites culottes ! m'exclamai-je de suite haut et fort.

Elle haussa un sourcil. J'avais oublié de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, ce soir-là et n'avais pas non plus évoqué le coup de la culotte retrouvée au milieu de ses effets personnels. J'avais piqué sa curiosité...

\- Développe, m'intima-t-elle, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu sais, le truc cochon que Sumire a déjà fait à un paquet de garçons...

\- Elle a laissé à Hyuuga ses sous-vêtements ?

\- Oui... grinçai-je. Et devine quoi ? je marquai une pose attendant qu'elle émette une suggestion en vain. Il a cru que c'était la mienne ! m'indignai-je alors, me rappelant ses paroles.

 ** _*Flash back*_**

\- C'est la tienne ?

\- Pardon ?

Je me retournai sur mon voisin pour savoir à quoi il faisait allusion. J'écarquillai alors les yeux et m'empourprai. Il agitait une culotte en dentelle devant mon nez.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?! m'écriai-je sans mesure.

\- De mon sac de sport, me répondit-il comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.

Je roulai des yeux suite à sa répartie.

\- Bref. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Range-moi ça ! lui ordonnai-je tout à coup, essayant de lui arracher des mains le bout de tissu.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Elle t'appartient ? réitéra-t-il sa question, un sourire ignoble flanqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! m'offusquai-je.

\- Pour la fille que j'ai croisé dans une salle de bain, les fesses à l'air ! m'adressa-t-il d'un air sournois, agrémenté de son petit sourire en coin.

Je me décomposai sur place. Quel enfoiré de me rappeler ce moment des plus gênant de ma vie...

\- C'est sûrement celle de Sumire, crachai-je quand il fut sur le point de la sentir.

\- Hum... Inintéressant alors, répliqua-t-il avant de jeter le dessous à la poubelle.

 ** _*Fin du flash-back*_**

\- Et pourquoi pensait-il que c'était ta petite culotte ? me questionna Hotaru, intriguée.

Quand je lui racontai ma rencontre rocambolesque avec Natsume lors de la soirée de Bouclettes, Hotaru éclata de rire. Je ne partageais pas le moins du monde son hilarité...

\- Hey ! Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?! râlai-je en lui lançant une fois de plus un oreiller.

\- Excuse mais... Mikan ! Vous vous cherchez des poux depuis le début. Tu connais le proverbe : qui aime bien châtie bien. Vous êtes l'incarnation même de cette citation. Tu as beau ne pas te l'avouer et te chercher des excuses bidon, tu sais que c'est la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas ça l'amour... rétorquai-je à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es jusqu'à ce jour jamais tombée amoureuse. Ce ne sont pas tes livres qui vont te dire quoi ressentir ! continua-t-elle, haussant un peu le ton.

\- Mais – essayai-je de protester.

\- Stop ! m'arrêta-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Il va falloir que je te le dise en combien de langues ? Tu es amoureuse, Mikan ! me lança-t-elle à la figure.

Et voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Bouleversée par la signification de ces mots, je m'écroulai dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Le cœur tambourinant ma cage thoracique, je prenais conscience peu à peu de ce tsunami. J'étais amoureuse de Natsume. Bon sang ! J'avais tiré le ticket gagnant... Je n'étais vraiment pas au bout de mes peines avec lui...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais... tenta de me rassurer Hotaru.

\- Tu crois ? lui demandai-je alors, esquissant un léger sourire. Et si jamais il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que moi ? lui adressai-je ensuite, l'air grave.

\- Tais-toi, Mikan. Et dors.

J'avais perçu l'exaspération dans sa voix. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tort. Avec tout ça, il se faisait tard. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je plongeai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce matin-là, Hotaru me réveilla dès l'aurore. Je grommelai quelque chose comme « laisse-moi encore cinq minutes » d'une voix ensommeillée, la tête sous l'oreiller pour me cacher de la lumière. Cependant, c'était mal connaître le personnage. Ma meilleure amie retira la couette du lit, découvrant ainsi mes jambes. J'eus la chair de poule lorsque l'air frais effleura ma peau. Puis, elle me jeta d'un geste vif mon uniforme en pleine face. Alors, je m'étirai, pris une grande inspiration et commençai à m'habiller. Dans mon élan, je tombai sur mon médaillon. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de moi en repensant aux événements de la veille...

\- Mets-le ! Tu es jolie avec.

Je clignai des yeux et regardai Hotaru. Les prémisses d'un sourire apparurent au coin de mes lèvres. Si seulement, elle savait ce que ce collier provoquait en moi... Dans tous les cas, elle venait de me faire un compliment ! Une raison qui me poussa à lui sauter au cou et à lui adresser, enjouée :

\- Je t'adore !

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis prête ! annonçai-je quelques minutes après.

\- Détache-tes cheveux, me conseilla mon amie.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui signifier mon incompréhension. Aussi, elle poursuivit :

\- Il faut que tu sois séduisante !

Évidemment... Si j'avais pu tomber à la renverse, je l'aurais fait à ce moment.

 **oOoOoOo**

Finalement, tous ces efforts sur mon apparence du jour n'avaient servi à rien puisque Natsume avait choisi de faire l'école buissonnière... Et quelque part, je devais avouer que cela me soulageait. Je redoutais le moment fatidique où je devrais m'expliquer sur mon attitude. Nerveuse, je triturai mon pendentif et repensai instantanément à cette photo. Trop obnubilée par notre baiser, j'en avais oublié cette étrange ressemblance. Ce fut pourquoi à la fin des cours, je me mis en quête de réponses en allant trouver mon professeur de lettres.  
Ce bijou m'avait été offert au cours d'une représentation du club de théâtre. Je n'en connaissais donc pas la provenance. Narumi-Sensei avait insisté pour que je le garde par la suite. Soit disant qu'il m'allait bien et qu'il faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux...

\- Ma petite Mikan ! Tu tombes à pic, m'accueillit-il, la bouche en cœur.

\- Sensei ! Je suis venue pour –

\- Va donc essayer ta nouvelle tenue ma chérie ! J'ai enfin reçu les costumes pour la pièce, m'interrompit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je ne pus même pas en placer une qu'il me conduisait déjà dans les coulisses de l'auditorium. Pour avoir été enrôlée dans ce club dès mon arrivée à l'Académie, j'en connaissais les lieux par cœur. Les loges avaient pour habitude d'être soigneusement rangées aussi, je ne pus cacher mon effarement quand j'y découvris une pile de vêtements, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, s'amonceler au centre de la pièce.

\- J'étais en train de faire du tri, se justifia-t-il, la main se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête quand il eut remarqué ma bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je ne pus réprimer un ricanement face à son explication alors que mon for intérieur me soufflait de ne pas trop faire la maligne. Narumi-Sensei était connu pour sa fuite maladive des tâches que lui incombait son métier. Il était franchement capable de m'infliger la corvée de tout remettre en ordre. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser.

\- Anju ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour t'aider à ranger... s'exclama Mademoiselle Sélina, ma professeure d'anglais et amie proche de Narumi-Sensei, qui venait d'arriver.

Les bras croisés, elle le regardait d'un air entendu à travers le verre de ses lunettes. Mon mentor, gêné et craignant de recevoir les foudres de la jolie jeune femme, s'en sorti avec une parade toute trouvée : mon costume. Il le dénicha en un battement de cil parmi la montagne de tissus. Ce qui, accessoirement, eut le don de m'impressionner.

\- Sélina, mon Chou, aurais-tu l'amabilité de pouvoir aider Mikan à passer cette robe ? S'il te plait ? la pria-t-il avec un sourire des plus éblouissant.

La veine de sa tempe bâtait dangereusement mais visiblement, elle prit sur elle. Toutefois, elle n'oublia pas de pester entre ses dents un « crétin » à son encontre quand elle se saisit du vêtement. Puis, ma professeure m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener derrière un paravent. Continuant de marmonner des injures sur le dos de Narumi tandis qu'elle m'aidait à enfiler mon jupon, j'entrepris l'audace de lui signifier le fond de ma pensée.

\- Je sais pertinemment que ça ne me regarde pas mais... vous devriez le lui dire, déclarai-je calmement.

Elle se releva avec grâce et m'adressa un sourire à travers le miroir devant lequel nous nous tenions.

\- Lui dire quoi Mikan ? Qu'il m'énerve au plus haut point ? Qu'il ne cesse d'exagérer ? Qu'il doit forcément le faire exprès pour me voir m'enrager ? énuméra-t-elle alors, un brin exaspérée.

Bizarrement, je me reconnus dans ces paroles. Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça... De mon œil extérieur, ces deux-là ne pouvaient décemment pas être uniquement de simples amis. Et je n'étais pas seule à aller dans ce sens, l'école entière était témoin de leur éternel manège. Le fait que sa tirade fît écho à ma conversation de la veille avec Hotaru ne faisait que renforcer mon idée. Ok, je n'étais pas la personne la plus à même de lui conseiller de se jeter à l'eau puisque j'avais moi-même fui à la première occasion. Cependant, les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je pusse les arrêter.

\- Lui avouer vos sentiments... Vos véritables sentiments.

Sous la surprise de mon impertinence, elle serra un peu trop violemment les lacets de mon corset. Aussitôt, j'eus du mal à respirer. Je toussotai et cherchai désespérément à me ventiler à l'aide de ma main, comprenant soudainement la nécessité d'un éventail pour les dames de l'époque. Je m'accrochai à la moindre bourrasque pour ne pas m'évanouir. Sortant de sa léthargie après quelques secondes, ma professeure vint à mon secours en écartant brusquement les deux parties reliées du dessous, déchirant au passage un morceau.

\- Ça doit pouvoir se raccommoder, énonça-t-elle, haussant légèrement les épaules en découvrant son impair. Et non, ça ne te regarde définitivement pas, jeune-fille ! reprit-elle, souriant malgré tout.

Reprenant mon souffle, j'esquissai tant bien que mal un sourire d'excuse. Elle agrafa une épingle à nourrice au niveau de la couture déchirée, entreprit les derniers ajustements puis, me fit tourner sur moi-même afin de me détailler.

\- Tu es superbe, m'adressa-t-elle avec une douceur infinie. Tu as l'air d'une véritable princesse ainsi vêtue.

Son compliment m'alla droit au cœur. J'allais la remercier quand elle saisit mon collier sans prévenir. Elle semblait intriguée car elle inspecta la pierre sous tous les angles. Puis, l'atmosphère changea autour de nous. L'air se chargea d'électricité tandis que j'observai une aura blanche apparaître auprès de mon institutrice. J'étais consciente que tout cela paraissait irréel, pourtant j'étais sûre de ne pas rêver. Je posai une main sur son épaule et une vague d'émotions m'envahit. Sonnée par ce contact, je l'appelai afin de ramener un semblant de réalité à la scène. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je retins ma respiration. Ses pupilles s'étaient tellement dilatées que son regard, d'ordinaire noisette, laissa place à un abysse profond. Un désagréable frisson me parcourut l'échine. Cette image de la belle Sélina m'effraya. J'étais sur le point de la secouer par les épaules en désespoir de la réanimer quand elle prit la parole d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

 _\- On dit que certaines vies sont liées à travers le temps... Unies par un ancien appel qui résonne à travers les siècles : le destin..._

Médusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je mis du temps à reprendre contenance. Surtout quand ma professeure sortit de sa transe et m'annonça comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Très joli ce cristal d'Alice, Mikan ! Il existe beaucoup d'imitation mais le tien paraît authentique. Savais-tu que cette pierre était considérée comme un porte-bonheur ?

Lentement, je remuai la tête en signe de négation. Un porte-bonheur ? Sérieusement ? Il était clair que j'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Enfin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

\- Je vais y aller, dis-je prudemment en me dirigeant vers la sortie à reculons.

Une fois hors des loges, je me mis à courir. J'entendis à peine Mademoiselle Sélina me hélait je ne sais quoi à propos de ma robe.

Je parcourrai au pas de course des dédales de couloirs, ne cessant de me repasser la scène. Des vies reliées à travers le temps... Un destin commun... Ces deux bijoux dont on ne pouvait nier la ressemblance... L'authenticité du cristal... Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Tandis que je répétais silencieusement ces mots telle une ritournelle, j'heurtai de plein fouet une personne.

Une odeur boisée m'embauma alors. Je savais avant même qu'il ouvrît la bouche sur qui j'étais tombée. A croire que tout me ramenait vers lui...

\- Drôle de façon de dire bonjour, remarqua-t-il.

Je ris comme une idiote tout en m'écartant de lui. Mal à l'aise, j'évitai délibérément son regard. Surgissant alors de nulle part, la voix d'Hotaru résonna dans ma tête ce refrain incessant « tu es amoureuse, Mikan » qui me donna la migraine.

\- Sympa ta robe ! me lança ensuite Natsume, ironique.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se moquait de mon uniforme que je portais tous les jours, je levai les yeux vers lui. En découvrant son air amusé et ses iris dirigés vers ma poitrine, je me rappelai soudainement le costume d'époque dans lequel j'étais drapée. Affolée, je plaquai mes mains sur mon buste ainsi exposé et criai :

\- Pervers ! Arrête de mater mes seins !

\- Pour ce qu'il y à voir...

\- Crétin ! l'insultai-je encore avant de continuer mon chemin.

Seulement, il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Cette approche fit bouillonner le sang dans mes veines. Instantanément, mon ressentiment s'envola et laissa place à cette émotion dévorante... Mon coeur s'emballa quand il posa sur moi un regard empli de désir... Et ma gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il me souffla si près du visage :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas filer cette fois.

Puis, il s'empara de mes lèvres avec fougue. J'entrouvris rapidement la bouche, le laissant passer sans aucune résistance. Sa langue caressa alors lentement la mienne... L'adrénaline se déchargeant dans tout mon corps, je plaquai Natsume contre un casier avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. J'entrevis son sourire en coin à travers mes yeux mi-clos avant de fondre sur lui. Je balançai de façon complètement désinhibée mes hanches tandis que ma langue ne cessait de tournoyer autour de la sienne. Je glissai une main derrière sa nuque, me rapprochant davantage encore de lui. J'éprouvais l'irrésistible besoin de le sentir contre moi. Fiévreuse, je rompis le baiser après ces quelques minutes de folie. Nos fronts ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, je plongeai dans son regard sanguinolent si particulier.

\- J'ai...

\- Chut ! murmura-t-il, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Avant de dire une bêtise...

Je voulais simplement lui dire que j'avais le tournis. Nos respirations haletantes qui s'entremêlaient n'arrangeaient en rien cette impression. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et mes jambes défaillirent cette fois.

 _Submergée par le chagrin, je courrai à en perdre haleine. Les larmes obscurcissant ma vue, je ne me préoccupais point des ronces écorchant ma peau au travers de ma chemise de nuit. Secouée par la nouvelle, je n'avais pas pris la peine de me changer. Au diable le protocole et ses exigences, je me fichais bien de ce qu'on pourrait dire sur mes agissements. Pour l'heure, il y avait plus grave. J'avais reçu cette missive tard dans la nuit. Quand j'avais entendu l'oiseau tapoter le vitrail de son bec, je sus que c'était mauvais signe. Et pourtant, je ne m'étais résignée à ouvrir l'enveloppe cachetée du sceau de l'armée royale._

 _Arrivée au niveau du kiosque, je me jetai sur une des colonnes de bois. Mes sanglots redoublèrent quand le souvenir de ses baisers me revint en mémoire. C'était ici que l'on s'était embrassé pour la première fois, ici que nous avions échangés nos vœux, prenant la Lune à témoin. Les mains tremblantes, je froissai cette lettre de malheurs. Ce n'était pas possible... Nous nous étions fait la promesse de ne jamais abandonner !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? suppliai-je d'une voix larmoyante l'astre en désespoir de cause._

 _Le vide s'insinua alors en moi et me transit de froid. J'étais désormais seule. Ce simple fait me procura de douloureux spasmes. Ayant l'impression d'étouffer, je portai une main à mon cou. A ce moment, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Comprenant d'où provenait la source, je détachai mon pendentif et l'examinai de plus près. Il brillait d'une étrange lumière flamboyante. Le reflet de la Lune miroita au centre de la pierre et je compris que je n'étais pas seule. Comme par magie, le vent transporta un caillou curieusement bien taillé à côté de mon collier. Les gouttes d'eau s'imbriquèrent, tête-bêche, pour former un cercle parfait comme jadis, le bijou était. Stupéfaite, je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises m'assurant de la réalité de la chose. Peu à peu, la douleur s'atténua pour laisser renaître l'espoir. Cette preuve signifiant qu'un jour, je retrouverai ma moitié, je sombrai dans un sommeil éternel, l'esprit en paix._

Lorsque je revins à moi, je titubai dans les bras de Natsume. J'avais la désagréable sensation que quelque chose m'échappait. Venais-je à nouveau d'avoir une absence ? L'effroyable vide que je me rappelais avoir ressenti me foudroya de part entière. J'agrippai avec force la veste de Natsume et le regardai intensément avant d'implorer :

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais...

La mine grave, il me serra dans ses bras avec ferveur. Le tourbillon des émotions qui m'avait envahi alors, finit par se calmer. Sa présence me rassurait et me transmettait un réel sentiment de sécurité. Là, au creux de son épaule, je me sentais apaisée.

\- Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti comme un voleur hier... me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis à cette remarque, honteuse. Décidément, il savait où pointer du doigt pour me déstabiliser.

Une légère musique vint troubler le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Natsume desserra son étreinte sans pour autant me lâcher. Nous nous mîmes à effectuer quelques pas sur le fond sonore des répétitions du club de musique.

\- Où as-tu appris à danser ?! m'étonnai-je.

\- Tu sais, il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores encore sur moi... Princesse... me susurra-t-il, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Mon cœur en rata un battement. Choisissant ce moment pour me faire tournoyer sur moi même, je fus prise de vertiges. Lorsque sa main experte me ramena contre lui et qu'il posa à nouveau ses doigts sur ma taille, ma vision se voila davantage. Cette danse avait l'air irréelle. Mais était-ce seulement ce sublime boléro ou bien la totalité de notre échange qui me perturbait autant ? Je relevai la tête vers lui. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ses pupilles incandescentes, je lui soufflai, étourdie :

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Il m'offrit en retour un sourire énigmatique. Avec une incroyable souplesse, j'exécutai un cambré en arrière selon ses directives. Je sentis alors mon collier s'échapper de mon corset. Ma main effleura avec finesse le sol avant de se placer sur la nuque de mon partenaire. Son souffle se mêla au mien tant la proximité entre nous était réduite. Une onde de chaleur se déversa sur ma peau quand il toucha le cristal. La première fois, cela m'avait laissé les séquelles d'une brûlure. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ces multiples étrangetés, du médaillon jusqu'à cette « prédiction » en débutant par mes rêves, telles les pièces d'un puzzle, je commençai à cerner la signification de cette mascarade. J'avais la sensation d'être liée à Natsume et ce, depuis bien avant notre rencontre.

\- Natsume ? Est-ce que tu crois en la réincarnation ? Aux âme-sœurs... ? demandai-je si bas que je crus un instant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Il nous renversa à nouveau dans le vide, planta son regard brûlant dans le mien effarouché et prononça d'une voix suave :

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'ai dans la peau.

Le temps se suspendit suite à cette révélation. Avais-je bien entendu ? Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager dans cette position inconfortable. J'en oubliai presque de respirer. Puis, il me ramena à la verticale, ne me lâchant pour autant pas des yeux. Consumés par la passion, les battements de mon cœur recommencèrent à jouer du tam-tam bourdonnant quand nos lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

Au fond, peu importait le fait qu'on se fût rencontrés ou non par le passé, il fallait vivre l'instant présent et profiter de ce cadeau du destin.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, pensez à laisser une **petite review** avant de partir et bonne année 2019 !  
Naa-san


End file.
